A Matter of Trust
by Adam Decker
Summary: The son of Consair says that he is good. Can the rangers trust him? Sequel to Missing Red. Twelveth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series.


A Matter of Trust  
By Adam Decker

Overview: Someone thought of as an enemy says he's on the rangers'  
side. Can he be trusted? Can the rangers trust anyone again? Sequel to  
Missing Red

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Power Rangers. I do,  
however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the twelfth  
installment in my series Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. You should  
probably read the others first. I hope that you enjoy. Oh, and by the  
way, this is NOT a song fic.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and became  
Power Rangers. They are fighting against the evil Consair. Consair's  
brother Captain Jack brought the red ranger to his side. The remaining  
rangers are Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They must fight against their  
old teammate named Daniel. The rangers are also being helped by the  
ranger historian named Andy Adams who is in hiding and helped the  
rangers get new zords. Can the rangers trust anyone again? Time will  
tell.

On the Great Power…

The rangers had just defeated a monster in battle. They might have  
wanted some small sort of celebration, but whatever one might have  
been didn't happen because someone was on the ship with them.

"I'd love for a celebration to happen," said Captain Dewgone, "but, it  
can't because of an unexpected guest."

Nuncience entered the room.

"This is Nuncience," said Captain Dewgone. "He's Consair's kid."

"Why did you allow him on the ship?" asked Lois.

"He says that he's good now."

"I am good," said Nucience. "I don't like my evil father. He's mean to  
you rangers. I want to be with you now."

"Should we trust him?" asked Glen.

"I don't know," said Neal.

"I want to be your friend," said Nucience. "Can't you trust me?"

Trust was a rather hard thing for the rangers to do. Their own leader,  
Daniel, had betrayed them. He joined the side of evil and the forces  
of Captain Jack. If they couldn't trust their own leader, who could  
they trust? Could they trust Consair's child who could be just as evil  
as Consair himself? Or, did he have a change of heart? Neal  
contemplated these things. He had to think of a good solution.

"He can stay here for the night," said Neal. "If we can find a reason  
not to trust him, then he must leave this ship forever."

"That sounds fair," said Nucience. "You shouldn't find a reason, not  
to trust me."

"Let's hope we don't," said Neal.

At night, the other rangers were talking about Neal's decision.

"Why do you think that he did that?" asked Kayla. "I was starting to like him."

"I don't know why he made that choice either," said Glen. "But I do  
trust Neal. He's always been here for the team from the very  
beginning."

"It is a strange move to make," said Lois. "Unless he plans on spying  
on Nucience to make sure he doesn't do anything bad."

"I don't think that's the kind of thing that Neal would do," said Glen.

"I could do that," said Lois. "I could snoop around and see what  
Nucience might be up to."

"That might not be a good idea," said Kayla. "He could catch us and  
turn against us. Maybe I should ask Neal if he has anything planned  
with this."

"Don't worry," said the image of Andy Adams, who had been listening in  
on the conversation through the communication system. "We can trust  
Neal."

"So I guess the question we should be asking is can we trust  
Nuncience?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know yet," said Andy. "But right now, we have no reason not  
to. So I'd like you to treat him like any other person. I have direct  
orders from Neal himself."

"I guess that trust is becoming important," said Glen.

"Yeah," said Lois. "If only we knew who to trust."

On Captain Jack's ship…

Captain Jack was talking to his assistant, the red ranger.

"You know," said Captain Jack. "You still haven't proven your loyalty  
to me and that you are indeed, against the rangers."

"I don't need to," said Daniel. "I've got my own plan going on right  
now. I like the fact that I'm on my own side."

"But your side is my side, isn't it?" inquired Captain Jack.

"Of course it is," said Daniel. "But I can be on any side that I want  
to be. I'm a resident Benedict Arnold. I could even pretend to be on  
the rangers' side again just to betray them again."

"You know," said Captain Jack, "your powers might come in handy. Not  
just that of a ranger, but that of the devil's."

Daniel smiled an evil smile. "Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate  
your trust in me."

"Always," said Captain Jack.

On the Great Power…

Nuncience was exploring the ship. He thought that he was unsupervised,  
which is every kid's dream. He went to the main control room where he  
looked around for things to fiddle with. "Where is that button?" he  
thought.

"What are you looking for?" asked the image of Andy Adams, who was  
there in the hiding.

"I'm just exploring the ship," said Nuncience.

"You shouldn't be in this room."

"You should be dead."

"How do you know I'm not just a ghost or a figment of your  
imagination? Maybe I'm your conscience."

"Maybe you're spying on me. Can't you trust me?"

"I think that I could, if you weren't trying to find a way to destroy the ship."

"What makes you think that I'm doing that?"

"You are in the main control room, but you aren't going to find it."

"What aren't I going to find?"

"You're not going to find the self-destruct button you're looking for.  
We don't have one. We are not idiots who would allow our enemies to  
sneak in and blow our main ship up."

"Is this how you normally treat guests on this ship?"

"I know a lot more than you give me credit for."

"Then, tell me this: What do I plan on doing next?"

"That's easy. You plan on disconnecting the main power circuit to  
power this ship down."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Who says I'm going to stop you?"

"You'll let me do this? Wouldn't this cause some problems for you?"

Andy laughed. "Never underestimate your foe. Why do you think that I'm  
here?" Andy's image disappeared.

Nuncience looked for the power cord and found something that said  
monster enlarger. Perfect, he thought. He drank it, a potion, but  
instead of getting larger, he got smaller. Captain Dewgone entered the  
room.

"Well, what have we got here?" he asked. "It looks like we have a  
little mischief maker." Captain Dewgone picked him up.

"Hey!" Nuncience exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry," said Captain Dewgone "We're going to give you back to  
your father.  
The rangers are in a fight against him right now."

When Nuncience returned, Consair put him back to his normal size.

"I can't believe that our plan didn't work," said Nuncience.

"It would have worked better had they not just been double crossed,"  
said Pronice, Consair's wife.

"Don't worry," said Consair. "As long as the red ranger is on our  
side, we will have victory over the rangers."

"What's the next plan?" asked Nuncience.

"We take out the rangers, one by one," said Consair.

"Who should we start with?" asked Pronice.

"Let's get rid of their new leader the blue ranger," said Consair.  
"We'll have the red ranger do it. We may not have done well today, but  
they shall not like tomorrow."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
